Guilty pleasure
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: "What he had with me was real and what he had with her was fake.  Oliver was my guilty pleasure, yet this wasn't enough.  I wanted more; I wanted him with me and only me."   Loliver with hints of Moliver


**Note: **This is set before Lilly moves in with Miley. It is still around the fourth season also and they are still attending collage.

**Intro:**

_Every time I looked at her I felt the guilt slide over me like a wave of ice, cold and sickly._

_Flashes of secrets and lies rushed through my head every time I spent time with her, when she smiled at him and when he kissed her I felt the pang of guilt but Jealousy rose above it._

_She didn't know that when he left her he would come to me, I would be the one his lips_

_Touched all over and his fingers would trace every inch of my skin leaving my entire being tingling._

_He could bring me to the brink of ecstasy and back, only to leave the next day and go back to her but I know deep inside no matter how much guilt I Felt, what he had with me was real and what he had with her was fake._

_Oliver was my guilty pleasure, yet this wasn't enough._

_I wanted more; I wanted him with me and only me. I loved him._

_I loved him, I wanted him._

_To be_

_MINE…_

**Guilty pleasure- (Miley's P.O.V)**

I gazed over him as he pulled his jeans up, fastening the belt and bending down to grab his shirt.

"Oliver" I started, my eye's flickering over his naked chest.

"Miley, I have to go" He replied, standing up and pulling his shirt on and my gaze lingered for a second then drifted off to his face.

"Why?" I asked, knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it.

Oliver paused in buttoning up his shirt and stared at me, his eye's flickered over my naked body, pausing at my boobs then finally rested on my eyes.

"Miles please, you know" He began, running a hand through his gorgeous hair, a sign he was getting frustrated.

I sat up; taking my time to put a robe over the body he had ravaged a mare ten minutes ago.

"I want to hear it" I said, my heart dropping into my stomach.

"It's her Miley, it always has been." He answered, sitting next to me.

He grabbed my hand and I yanked it free, scoffing in reply.

"**Miley** don't do this" he said slowly, stressing my name.

"Do what; you know it's me and you Oliver. It always should have been. Besides she doesn't make you cum like I do"

Oliver looked away and mumbled "That's irrelevant"

I sighed, looking around the room and glancing at the pictures surrounding the room

My eye's landed on the one of the three of us posing cheekily.

Oliver was looking at me in the centre and Lilly was gazing at the camera. How could he not see it, I could.

He had wanted me for years, when did he just stop.

"Miley I'm sorry, I have to go" Oliver said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I just nodded, ignoring the urge to scream at him.

"Same time tomorrow" He continued.

"Fine, whatever" I mumbled, getting under my sheets.

"Use the window, my dad could be awake"

"Miley stop it" Oliver hissed.

"No you stop, this isn't enough for me anymore" I hissed back.

Oliver just blinked, he then shock his head and disappeared out the window.

I swore under my breath and chucked my teddy at the window, built up tears finally pouring.

"Why can't it be me" I said before turning and forcing myself into a restless sleep.

**Guilty pleasure-Oliver P.O.V**

I walked into my room and threw my school bag onto the floor.

Miley had been on my mind since last night and made it hard for me to be around Lilly without seeing Miley's face.

In fact this wasn't uncommon; Miley was in my thoughts all the time.

I turned as the door to my room swung open and Lilly stood there with her arms folded.

"Ollie pop, why didn't you hear me knocking at the door" she demanded, going over to my bed and belly flopping onto it.

I sighed; the nickname was starting to bug me.

"Miley never calls you stupid names" a voice taunted me.

I ignored my conscious and walked over to my bed, sitting next to Lilly.

"Sorry" I said, not meaning it.

"What's up, you're acting weird lately" she said, turning to face me.

"None more then usual" I joked, smiling at her.

"Seriously what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I answered, taking her hand and ignoring the fact it felt weird.

"Ok" she said and pulled me on top of her.

"So" she started, glancing at my lips.

I leant down kissing her, the sad fact remaining that Lilly and I had not slept together in the entire nine months of dating.

Yet I was sleeping with Miley, since the incident in the hospital.

That had been two months ago, my mind wandered back to that moment

_I walked over to Stewart house. It was just after I told Lilly I loved her on the beach._

_Miley seemed a bit distant that day so I decided I should visit her._

_I knocked on the door and Jackson answered._

"_Where's the other one?" he asked smirking._

_I ignored that._

"_Where's Miley" I asked._

_He just sighed and held the door open for me; I walked in and found her sitting outside on the porch._

"_Hey miles, are you ok?" I asked, she turned to look at me not saying a thing._

"_Miley?" I asked, growing concerned._

"_Why are you here, shouldn't you be with Lilly on a celebration date" she mumbled._

"_Um, later on maybe" I answered, confused at why she was acting this way._

"_Oliver I" she began._

"_Never mind" she continued and looked away._

_I felt my heart pang at that and grabbed her hand._

_She yanked her hand free and turned to me and slapped my face._

"_Miley" I spluttered in surprise, she seemed to be really angry as she went to do it again._

_I grabbed her hand before it reached my face, holding it in mid air; her eyes went from livid to wide._

_I don't know what came over me but I let go of her hand and slammed my lips against hers._

_She didn't push me away, her hands grabbed my shirt and she kissed me back with equal passion and hidden anger._

_We pulled away; my lips were numb and tingly._

"_Oliver" she stammered, her face flustered._

_I didn't know what to do, I loved Lilly yet that kiss had taken my breath away, the feelings I had buried for Miley started to bubble to the surface._

"_I thought you loved Lilly…oh no what have we done" she started off, her face panicked._

"_Maybe we don't have to tell her" I suddenly announced._

_Miley stopped and looked at me._

"_I don't know what I want Miley but maybe we could find out" I said._

"_I can't do that to Lilly" she said, but her face said different._

"_It would be our secret, just fun because we're friends but there is something else there but not enough for a relationship but doesn't mean we can't just take care of the sexual tension" I answered._

"_That's cheating" she answered, her face frustrated but her eye's hidden with desire and guilt._

"_That's balance" I said, smiling at her._

"_I do love Lilly but part of me wants you" I said._

_Miley looked at me and shock her head, she let out a small laugh and grabbed my shirt._

"_You're lucky you're worth it" she whispered and kissed me again._

I shock myself out of the flashback; Lilly had moved out from under me and was checking her cell phone.

Even since that day, I had been sleeping with Miley and Lilly had of course been none the wiser.

I did feel guilty but the passion I felt when I was with Miley was more intense then when I was with Lilly and for some reason I felt complete with them both.

It wasn't fair on either of them and I would have to end it with one soon but at the moment I felt like having them both.

"Oliver" Lilly said, breaking my concentration.

"Yes" I said.

"Miley wants us to meet her at the beach" she said, grabbing her bag off the floor.

I felt a hint of excitement creep into my stomach but ignored it as I grabbed my bag and followed Lilly to the beach.

**Guilty pleasure-Lilly's P.O.V:**

I walked to the beach, with Oliver following.

His silence was frustrating me, he was acting odd lately.

In fact so was Miley and it was annoying me how neither of them would talk to me about it.

He was supposed to be my boyfriend and Miley my best friend.

What was going on with them, I might try my luck with Miley instead since Oliver was obviously not going to tell me.

"Well um we're here" I said, Oliver didn't say much just nodded and walked over to Rico's.

I groaned in frustration and followed him over and sat down next to him.

I turned around and watched the beach, couples walking along hand in hand, friends sharing food and laughing.

It all seemed so carefree yet tension was so thick around me and Oliver, you could cut it with a knife, I wasn't stupid, something was going on.

The question was who was going to tell me.

"Hey miles" Oliver announced, staring in the direction of our friend.

I looked at her and smiled, her gaze was on Oliver for a few seconds.

She then turned to me and smiled, but something was in her eyes and I didn't know what it was but before I could tell they seemed to become warm.

"What should we eat" she said, leaning over the counter to order something.

"Nachos" Oliver suggested, heading over to a table and sitting down.

I followed and took a seat next to him, Miley wandered over with the food and placed it in the middle and headed back over to get drinks.

She headed back, put the drinks down then took a seat.

The air was thick; I breathed out and looked at my boyfriend who was staring at Miley.

I then looked at Miley, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Ok what is going on?" I questioned

Miley didn't answer, instead grabbed a nacho and averted her gaze from either of us.

I sighed, standing up.

"I'm going home" I snapped.

"Lilly, don't be rash" Oliver said, his eyes glancing at Miley.

"You're keeping secrets and I thought friends and boyfriends didn't do that" I snapped, my eyes lingering on them both.

"We're not ok, um Miley and I had a fight yesterday" Oliver said.

"When, we spent all of yesterday together" I snapped.

"After you left for home, Miley and I walked back together remember and we argued over stuff and I accidentally said her career isn't as hot as it used to be and she got angry at me and still is" Oliver answered.

Miley looked at him then at me.

"Yes that's what happened, he is really stupid" she retorted.

I sighed, sitting back down, I knew deep down there was something more then that but knew that I should let them tell me or better yet trust them.

**Guilty pleasure-Miley's P.O.V:**

I glanced at Oliver who quickly shot me a look then went back to his food.

Lilly checked her phone and shot out her seat.

"My mum wants me home, apparently my room is a mess and she's thrown a fit" Lilly shouted.

"Can you walk me?" she asked Oliver, he looked at me then at her.

"I might just stay here, txt me later ok" he said.

Lilly just nodded and ran off.

I sighed and looked at him.

"You could have gone with her, she seems suspicious of us" I hissed at him.

"What has she got to be suspicious of?" he said.

"Oh don't be daft, what do you think" I snapped, leaning back.

"Well stop being obvious" Oliver stammered, leaning back too.

"I'm not Oliver" I argued.

"I just can't stand seeing you acting casual after how we left it last night"

"You know how it is don't you though" he answered.

"Why can't you be honest with me" I shouted standing up in frustration.

A few people looked over, I ignored them.

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend" he snapped back.

"I'm not yours Miley"

I didn't answer, tears pricked my eyes.

"I have to go" I stammered and raced off, ignoring his yells for me to return.

I didn't care that this was supposed to be casual, I wanted Oliver and I wasn't going to stop until that happened because I know he wants me too.

TBC….

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Been ages, hope you like my new story.**_

_**I know it's a loliver but I can't help but bring Moliver in.**_

_**Loliver is a dislike of mine now, Oliver should be with Miley and well let's see how this pans out and see if he does leave Lilly for Miley.**_

_**Miley does seem a bit possessive but she isn't, just a girl in love who wants more then sex**_

_**Anyway hope you like the story and review.**_

_**Tell me what you think, in a nice way; this is my first story since 2008.**_

_**Hard to believe I know.**_

_**Well chall for now all**_

_***KAT***_


End file.
